


Sette Storie per Sette Peccati

by Bethesda



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale's Bookshop, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), First Kiss, First Time, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Love, M/M, Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 19:37:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19363036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethesda/pseuds/Bethesda
Summary: Una one-shot (lussuria) e sei flash-fic con un tema banale ma adatto alla serie, incentrate sulla figura di Aziraphale.





	1. Lussuria

**Author's Note:**

> Questa prima storia è stata l'ultima che ho scritto in realtà della serie, e originariamente doveva essere una flashfic, ma mi son fatta prendere la mano, perché amo guardare i personaggi crogiolare in un brodo amoroso e ritengo che dopo 6000 anni sia difficile far sì che i due si saltino addosso subito, così, d'impeto. Sia chiaro, è una cosa che amo e che vorrei saper scrivere, ma non è nelle mie corde. Così da 500 parole sono arrivata ad oltre 5000.  
> Succede.  
> Non dovrebbe, ma è così.  
> Ora, come al solito spero di non risultare OOC e lascio che siate voi a giudicare.
> 
> Buona lettura,
> 
> Beth

Aziraphale era cambiato.

Durante lo svolgere del suo compito in prima linea sulla Terra, aveva assistito al mutare del tempo, ma anche a quello del proprio atteggiamento.

Se inizialmente aveva tentato di osservare il tutto da lontano senza intromettersi eccessivamente, la cosa era diventata sempre più difficile.

 

Aveva imparato ad apprezzare gli umani, con tutti i loro pregi e difetti, e – anche se non avrebbe mai osato ammetterlo ad alta voce – ne aveva acquisito lui stesso alcuni.

L’amore per l’arte - sicuramente non quella sacra - per la danza, per il cibo, per tutto ciò che vi era di bello in quel mondo. Certo, aveva ancora qualche difficoltà a rapportarsi direttamente con gli esseri umani: non tutti erano così brillanti da essere considerabili abbastanza interessanti.

Tuttavia, adorava tutti i vari piccoli imprevisti che caratterizzavano la sua vita sulla Terra, anche se probabilmente li apprezzava perché poteva mettervi una pezza con qualche semplice miracolo.

 

 

Vi era un qualcosa che non aveva però mai approfondito realmente.

Certo, aveva letto di certi argomenti quali amore e corteggiamento, e riteneva che le danze che facessero certi uccelli del paradiso fossero assolutamente deliziose. Ma fra gli umani era così _strano_.

 

Nei libri era un costante rincorrersi fra uomo e donna, perdutamente persi nei loro sentimenti, ma di solito ciò che accadeva era che uno dei due soffriva come un dannato o moriva per qualche incomprensione, tipo come in Romeo e Giulietta.

Lo aveva detto a William quella volta: «Forse dovresti, non so, farli andare a cena fuori. Magari una passeggiata sulla spiaggia, una cenetta. Senza veleno però, eh. Neanche quello nelle orecchie, sul serio. Che problemi hai con il veleno?»

Ma non aveva colto.

 

Questo perché gli umani amavano soffrire per amore.

 

Perlomeno, questo era ciò che aveva colto dal loro atteggiamento.

 

E il sesso!

 

Che problema avevano con il sesso?

Tutto girava intorno a quello, come per tutto il resto degli animali, dacché la riproduzione era al centro dell’universo, ma certamente le antilopi non facevano tutto quel casino dietro a quella storia. E di certo non facevano video!

 

Il porno era quanto di più assurdo potesse concepire.

 

Non aveva mai osato chiamare un idraulico negli ultimi trent’anni per paura di ciò che sarebbe potuto accadere.

 

Un giorno, a Pompei, aveva chiesto a Crowley come mai vi fosse una così grande ammirazione dietro a un fatto puramente biologico.

 

«Cosa intendi?»

 

«Intendo dire…guardali! Tutti intenti a mettersi le mani addosso, baciarsi, toccarsi. E non per far figli, no!»

 

«Sei serio?»

 

«Certo che lo sono».

\---------

 

Non gli aveva risposto immediatamente.

 

La risposta giunse circa otto secoli più tardi, nei pressi di Dublino.

 

 

«Lo fanno perché dà loro piacere», aveva iniziato all’improvviso il demone, seduto al caminetto di un PUB durante un’uggiosa serata di fine estate.

 

«Che cosa?»

 

«Sesso».

 

Ad Aziraphale andò la birra di traverso.

 

«Come prego?»

 

«Il sesso nel giardino dell’Eden non esisteva, lo sai bene. Eva rimase incinta per intercessione divina e il solo trovarsi in quel luogo era per loro fonte di piacere. Tutto perfetto, nessun animale feroce, nessuna preoccupazione. Poi…»

 

«Arrivò un serpente».

 

Crowley lo fulminò. Non poteva vedere gli occhi attraverso gli occhiali, ma sapeva che lo aveva appena fatto. E il sibilo sommesso che gli uscì dalla bocca ne fu conferma.

 

« _Poi_ », riprese, «Cominciarono i problemi. Freddo, fame, malattie. Certo, una brutta caduta verso il basso».

 

“ _Tu lo sai bene_ ”, avrebbe voluto commentare, ma sapeva che il risultato sarebbe stato un broncio lungo qualche secolo e quella sera non aveva voglia di rimanere solo. Era così gradevole avere un volto amico davanti in una serata come quella.

Ok, forse era gradevole avere _quel_ volto davanti, e non uno a caso.

Lo lasciò continuare.

 

«Ciò che scoprirono tuttavia fu che potevano avvicinarsi nuovamente a quel piacere in molti modi diversi».

 

«Vorrai dire a Dio».

 

«So cosa dico. E rispondimi: pensi che porti più piacere pregare piamente, magari digiunando, o passare il tempo a mangiare, dormire, senza fatica alcuna? Pensi che l’essere umano, che così tanto è riuscito a sbagliare nonostante l’influenza divina, sappia veramente la differenza? E che soprattutto voglia attuarla? O che preferisca un breve, piacevolissimo atto di godimento, ad anni di privazioni per avere poi unicamente come premio finale l’assoluzione divina? Per altro, senza alcuna vera sicurezza che questa esista? Gli esseri umani, inconsciamente, anche quelli che non credono, sono alla costante ricerca di quel piacere ancestrale che abbiamo portato loro via. E poche cose possono essere paragonate ad esso. Una di queste è il sesso».

 

E così concluse, prendendo un sorso di birra scura.

Aziraphale osservò il pomo d’Adamo del passato rivale salire e scendere al ritmo dei sorsi con aria affascinata.

 

Una volta che questo mise giù il boccale, lo gratificò con un sorriso imbarazzato. Si sentiva assetato, ma si rese conto che non si trattava di una insana voglia di birra.

 

«Cavolo, sei bravo».

 

Crowley sollevò il boccale.

 

«Il migliore. _Cheers_ »

 

\------

 

Tornarono nuovamente sull’argomento solo anni e anni dopo, quando l’Apocalisse era ormai un non troppo lontano ricordo.

«Eppure», riprese nuovamente Aziraphale, osservando le piante dell’ospite, «Mi domando se per noi angeli sia possibile provare ciò che provano loro».

 

La testa di Crowley fece capolino dalla stanza affianco, un’espressione confusa in volto, gli occhiali posati da qualche parte nell’appartamento sterile.

 

Le piante tremarono visibilmente.

 

«Come scusa?»

 

«Il piacere di cui mi parlavi qualche secolo fa. Sai, quello dovuto a…»

 

Avrebbe voluto fare un gesto ma il demonio lo interruppe con una sventolata di mano, come a scacciare quel pensiero.

 

«Da dove viene fuori questa cosa?»

 

«Insomma», riprese imbarazzato, senza guardarlo negli occhi. Cercò di concentrarsi su di una piccola pianticella, una novizia nella schiera di vittime del loro padrone, accarezzandole le foglie. «Se ciò che mi hai detto è vero, allora il piacere è solo prerogativa umana e al massimo demoniaca, ma questo io non posso saperlo».

 

Aziraphale lanciò un’occhiata fugace al proprio interlocutore, giusto per vedere se lo stesse seguendo o meno, e si rese conto che lo stava facendo fin troppo. Difatti costui si era avvicinato e adesso si era seduto a terra, a pochi passi da lui, ai piedi del tavolo sui cui giacevano i vasi.

 

Certo, se quella casa non fosse stata così ridicolmente vuota magari lo avrebbe visto sedersi su di una sedia vera, ma avevano già affrontato quell’argomento più volte ed era stato completamente inconcludente.

 

«Continua».

 

«Insomma».

 

Si schiarì la gola.

 

«Stare a guardia del giardino, essere angeli…è certo quello che siamo, ma è principalmente un lavoro. Ovviamente quando siamo vicini a Dio godiamo pienamente della sua natura benigna e ne proviamo in qualche modo piacere, ma è un concetto diverso, si tratta di…pace interiore. Non credo che questo sia ciò che gli umani provano quando fanno sesso. O i demoni».

 

Lo osservava a gambe incrociate, dal basso verso l’altro, proteso in avanti con tutto il busto, le labbra delicatamente socchiuse, come se stesse aspettando il giusto momento per intervenire ma avesse troppa paura per farlo.

 

« _Angelo_ », mormorò. «Mi stai chiedendo se abbia mai fatto sesso?»

 

Aziraphale arrossì.

 

E la pianta, improvvisamente, si mise a far sbocciare i propri fiori.

 

«Ma no», si affrettò a dire. «Non pensarlo neanche. Insomma, che cosa sciocca. Assolutamente impensabile. _Vero?_ »

 

Ora, Crowley non era demone atto a mostrare ciò che gli passava per la testa. Cielo, certo, lo faceva per quanto riguardava rabbia e voglia di far danni, ma sicuramente non per la sorpresa che poteva provocargli un certo angelo. E quello che Aziraphale gli stava dicendo era quanto di più inaspettato avesse sentito negli ultimi seimila anni, e aveva appena sventato l’apocalisse in compagnia di un gruppo di ragazzini, di una strega e un cacciatore di stesse e di un qual certo angelo che millenni orsono avrebbe dovuto mettergli i bastoni fra le ruote e che adesso considerava il proprio migliore amico.

 

Non era neanche quel tipo di demone che avrebbe approfittato di una tale occasione per insinuare il dubbio nell’animo di una persona cara, ma qui non si trattava di piantare un semino di peccato. Qui si trattava di coglierne i frutti dopo che secoli di pioggia avevano reso quel seme una mela gustosa e pronta ad essere morsa.

 

E lui di mele se ne intendeva.

 

Flessuosamente, si spinse ancora più in avanti con il busto, posando a terra prima una mano e poi l’altra per allungarsi sul pavimento. Gli bastò poco per tagliare la distanza con l’angelo, che rimase immobile, come se fosse stato ipnotizzato.

 

Doveva scegliere, Crowley.

Fare il bravo amico, lasciarlo in pace, magari rispondere scherzosamente, sicuramente avrebbe interrotto tutta quella situazione. Ma non era ciò che voleva.

 

Gli ci erano voluti letteralmente millenni per giungervi, e per una volta non era stato lui stesso a provocarla.

 

Dunque non poteva essere male, giusto?

 

Se un angelo stesso lo stava stuzzicando in questo modo, certamente non doveva esservi qualcosa di marcio dietro. Perché gli angeli non erano capaci di indurre in tentazione, vero?

 

Crowley aveva i suoi dubbi sull’entità di quelle domande, ma all’Altissimo se vi avrebbe risposto in quel preciso istante.

 

Si ritrovò ai piedi di Aziraphale e pian piano, lentamente, cominciò a strisciare.

Non lo faceva apposta. Era la sua natura.

 

E l’angelo stesso non vedeva la differenza.

Sentiva solo la sensazione di costringimento che le mani di Crowley - o forse le sue spire – gli stavano provocando lungo le gambe, mentre risaliva lentamente.

 

«Che cosa vuoi sapere?»

 

«Nulla, io--»

 

«Non è possibile che sia nulla, amico mio. Sono letteralmente secoli che ci portiamo avanti questa domanda e ogni volta non hai mai avuto il coraggio di sentire la risposta per intero. Adesso, per cortesia, vorresti pormela come si deve?»

 

Vi era un che di mellifluo nel suo tono. Non irritato, non irriverente.

 

«Non è il caso», mormorò poco convinto.

 

Era _sicuramente_ poco convinto perché ormai il demonio si trovava all’altezza del suo ombelico – sempre che gli angeli lo avessero - con le mani e - Giusto Cielo – con il viso, e definitivamente non stava pensando nel modo più consono.

Aziraphale si sentiva la testa girare.

 

Crowley scivolò lungo il suo corpo come se fosse un comodo appiglio, ma non fece nulla.

Si limitò a portarsi alle sue spalle, petto contro schiena, e ad avvicinare la propria bocca ad un suo orecchio.

 

«Vuoi provare  il piacere di un demone?», sibilò piano.

 

E fu in quel momento che Crowley la sentì.

 

La paura dell’altro.

L’odore del proprio amico mutò e lo avvertì come fosse stato quello di una preda in trappola.

 

Bastò questo a farlo staccare immediatamente, non senza un nodo alla gola.

 

«Credo», mormorò, «che sia il caso che tu vada a casa».

 

Aziraphale si voltò di scatto e si rese conto di quanto ancora fossero vicini. Sarebbe bastato così poco per eliminare  nuovamente la distanza e ritrovarsi l’uno addosso all’altro.

Ma non se lo fece ripetere due volte, l’angelo, e dopo aver salutato rapidamente prese una rapida fuga verso casa, lasciando il demone a fare i conti con il comportamento di entrambi.

 

\------

 

Quando giunse presso la libreria era quasi notte.

Non che ci fosse una così grande distanza fra le loro abitazioni, ma Aziraphale si era letteralmente perso nei propri pensieri per ore, senza venire a capo di nulla, perso in una città che pareva non notarlo.

Inoltre, constatò una volta varcata la porta di casa, aveva rapito una delle piante di Crowley che si era completamente dimenticato di posare, e il fatto di averla retta in mano per tutto quel tempo aveva fatto sì che la poveretta fosse diventata estremamente rigogliosa, tanto che una serie di fiori fucsia la adornavano completamente, non permettendo di intravvedere neanche un poco del suo fogliame verde originario.

 

«Oh Cielo. Dovrò riportargliela».

 

E pensò che forse se la sarebbe tenuta, perché con che faccia avrebbe potuto riguardare il suo amico negli occhi, dopo ciò che gli aveva fatto passare?

Secoli e secoli di questioni su questioni per arrivare a quella fatidica sera, dove si era sentito così sfrontato da porre la domanda che spesso non lo faceva dormire.

In realtà lui non dormiva mai, e questo era certamente uno dei motivi per cui gli era parsa così pressante.

 

Che poi, rifletté, era una cosa così sciocca.

 

Come aveva provato a mangiare, dormire, godersi un film, avrebbe potuto fare la stessa identica cosa con quella particolare esperienza con qualunque essere umano disponibile. Non sarebbe certo stato così difficile. Bastava trovare qualcuno di consenziente ed ecco, gioco fatto. Avrebbe soddisfatto la propria curiosità.

 

Andò a sedersi sulla propria poltrona preferita, posando il vaso su di un tavolino subito accanto.

 

Eppure si sentiva così sciocco.

 

Sapeva benissimo che non si trattava di quello.

Di fare una semplice esperienza.

 

Le sensazioni che aveva provato poche ore prima, quando Crowley gli era letteralmente strisciato addosso, ne erano la prova. Si sentiva ancora avvampare al pensiero, e poteva avvertire su di sé il corpo dell’amico, così freddo rispetto a quanto si sarebbe aspettato. Ma dopotutto rimaneva pur sempre un serpente, non se ne sarebbe dovuto stupire troppo.

 

Si accartocciò su se stesso, le mani a nascondere il volto, i piedi a battere ripetutamente per terra con frenesia, come se facendolo avesse potuto scacciare la sensazione di vergogna, imbarazzo e pentimento che si sentiva addosso.

 

Non lo avrebbe mai più visto, ne era sicuro. Per quale motivo altrimenti interrompersi sul più bello?

Certo, forse Crowley sapeva che lui avrebbe opposto una strenua resistenza, provò a convincersi. Il suo rimanere fermo tutto il tempo mentre l’amico gli si strusciava addosso era stata solo una tattica, che sarebbe culminata in un suo strenuo “No grazie, sono un angelo, non faccio certe cose e certo non con un demone”.

 

Si risollevò un istante, la schiena ritta, a segno della propria rettitudine morale.

Durò pochi istanti perché si fece colpire da una nuova, poderosa ondata di dubbi.

 

In tutti quei secoli Crowley non si era mai preso gioco di lui. Era sempre stato quanto mai schietto nel suo modo di essere, e nonostante le costanti cattive azioni che aveva commesso nei confronti dell’umanità, come inventare le rotatorie, aveva portato l’angelo sempre in palmo di mano.

Dunque perché attendere così tanto tempo, quando ormai sembrava che fossero stati addirittura “abbandonati” a se stessi dai rispettivi capi e dunque senza necessità obbligata - se non quella morale che era insita in loro - di compiere buone o cattive azioni, specialmente l’uno nei confronti dell’altro.

 

Era stato lui e solo lui stesso a spingere Crowley in quella situazione, non viceversa.

 

Lo aveva _tentato_.

Aveva cercato in ogni modo di tirare fuori la parte più primordiale dell’amico, forse per scelta forse inconsciamente, e adesso si ritrovava solo, accoccolato su di una sedia, con una sensazione di nausea che aveva provato solo di fronte a Satana stesso, e con una pianta non sua che stava continuando a crescere rigogliosa ogni istante che passava.

 

Ed era tutta unicamente colpa sua.

 

«Per l'amor del Cielo, ricomponiti», si disse.

E quella smise di fiorire.

 

Non stava certamente parlando con la pianta, dacché non le stava prestando troppa attenzione.

 

Sospirò profondamente, lasciandosi scivolare lungo lo schienale.

 

Non vi erano molte opzioni: poteva far finta di niente, tornare a parlare con Crowley come se si fosse trattato solo di un malinteso al quale nessuno dei due avrebbe mai più accennato per l’eternità.

Ora, questo avrebbe permesso ad entrambi di continuare a comportarsi normalmente, e dunque di riprendere a cenare assieme. O pranzare. O semplicemente a spendere il tempo insieme. Ora che non vi era più nulla di impellente come l’Armageddon, sicuramente potevano godersi maggiormente certi aspetti della vita moderna.

 

Tipo il cinema!

 

Oh, sarebbe stato così delizio—

 

Si fermò.

 

Stava correndo troppo e soprattutto stava perdendo il filo del discorso, e certamente frequentare maggiormente Crowley non avrebbe fermato le sue domande, anzi. Le avrebbe certamente rafforzate e questo andava completamente contro la prima soluzione proposta.

 

La seconda sarebbe stata tagliare completamente i ponti.

 

Sarebbero rimasti solamente lui, i suoi libri e la piantina.

 

Certo, poteva vivere senza rivederlo.

 

Non aveva certo bisogno di lui, del suo modo di fare così cinico, dei suoi “ _Angelo_ ” e “ _Lascia che ti porti a casa_ ”, e ancora del suo “Andiamo a vivere insieme”.

Era nato solo, aveva lavorato da solo e poteva continuare a fare tutto da solo.

 

Poi pensò che effettivamente non era mai davvero stato _solo-solo_.

Volente o nolente era sempre stato affiancato da Crowley.

 

Certo, non che fosse stato una presenza costante: i loro incontri erano stati assolutamente brevi e sporadici, e non sempre era riuscito a individuarlo nei momenti più bassi dell’Umanità, nonostante in certe situazioni vi fosse chiaramente il suo zampino.

Ma si era sempre fatto presente quando la situazione sembrava stesse degenerando.

 

Ripercorse con la mente ogni singolo loro incontro, dal primo istante, sulle mura dell’Eden, passando per il Golgota, la distruzione di Pompei, la peste a Costantinopoli, l’incoronazione di Elisabetta I e tanti altri dei quali, stranamente, ricordava poco.

Certo, molti erano stati disastri e si era ritrovato a lavorare, ma non tutti, eppure le uniche cose distinte che gli venivano in mente erano i discorsi fatti con la sua controparte demoniaca, al suo mutare nel tempo e al fatto che comunque, ai suoi occhi fosse sempre lo stesso e al contempo nuovo.

 

Crowley nei millenni aveva mantenuto il suo essere sprezzante, perfido in certi aspetti, sarcastico a dei livelli tali che spesso non lo riusciva davvero a comprendere se lo stava ascoltando distrattamente – il che accadeva tendenzialmente quando cercava di ignorarlo -, ma contemporaneamente si era evoluto.

Lo aveva visto mescolarsi con l’umanità per perdere un pezzo di anima diabolica ed acquisirne una terrena. O forse si trattava di barlumi di un passato al di fuori del tempo.

 

Non poteva saperlo, ma sicuramente ogni incontro era stato come acquisire un nuovo pezzo di puzzle da incastrare.

 

Peccato si trattasse di un puzzle da diecimila pezzi rappresentati il cielo stellato e che in seimila anni a malapena Aziraphale fosse riuscito a completare il bordo.

 

Lanciò distrattamente un’occhiata al telefono, come se potesse giudicarlo, per poi tornare a fissare il soffitto.

 

Forse lo avrebbe chiamato.

 

“Ehi, Crowley, ti ho rubato una pianta: che ne diresti di passare da me per riprendertela e magari per prendere un tè. O del vino. O entrambi. Non insieme magari”.

 

No, no, no.

No.

 

Non poteva funzionare.

 

Chiuse gli occhi e si immaginò la scena.

 

Lui che entrava con quel suo fare disarticolato, come se avesse messo piede dentro quel corpo solo da cinque minuti e non sei millenni, gli occhi nascosti dietro all’ennesimo paio di occhiali. Si sarebbero scambiati un paio di convenevoli, del tipo “ _Oh, che bello, oggi non verremo spazzati via dall’Anticristo_ ”.

Poi avrebbero preso il tè. O il vino.

Non importava.

Comunque, avrebbero sorseggiato qualcosa e dopo pochi, pochissimi minuti, BAM.

Crowley si sarebbe alzato, adducendo a una qualche scusa, del tipo che doveva modificare la politica dei bagagli a mano delle compagnie low-cost, quelle tipiche cose che diceva prima di andare a dormire per qualche secolo.

E allora lui si sarebbe alzato, si sarebbe fatto avanti e gli avrebbe detto “ _Devi proprio_?”

O forse non lo avrebbe detto, si sarebbe limitato a osservarlo caparbiamente per cercare di farlo trasudare attraverso il suo sguardo.

Forse si sarebbe avvicinato per poterlo convincere, magari gli avrebbe posato una mano sul braccio.

E magari avrebbe avvertito un fremito nell’altro.

E forse – ma solo per ipotesi, ovviamente – gli avrebbe sussurrato di restare. Si sarebbe alzato in punta di piedi per raggiungere le sue labbra, dischiuse per la sorpresa e pronte ad attenderlo e—

 

Non seppe esattamente cosa accadde per prima, se il suo sobbalzare in piedi dalla poltrona per scacciare via quel pensiero o il trillare del campanello.

Si guardò intorno con aria colpevole e circospetta, come se i residui dell’immagine che lo aveva colto fossero stati ancora nell’aria, ma non vi era nulla di tutto ciò.

A parte la pianta, che sembrava essere cresciuta di un altro paio di centimetri e alla quale si erano aggiunte diverse foglie luccicanti e grasse.

 

Si ricompose, lanciandole uno sguardo che la pianta non colse, e si diresse verso la porta.

 

«Siamo chiusi», disse con voce squillante. Forse troppo.

 

La porta si aprì da sé, nonostante fosse sicuro di averla chiusa prima di entrare, ma capì subito il motivo.

 

Crowley entrò con passo deciso, dirigendosi subito verso Aziraphale. Si fermò esattamente di fronte a lui, lo sguardo vibrante da dietro gli occhiali. Non riusciva a capire in che stato fosse, se arrabbiato, stizzito, o semplicemente ubriaco.

 

«Hai rapito la mia pianta».

 

Si convinse che fosse l’ultimo.

 

Dopo un breve istante passato a processare in modo corretto l’informazione, decise di rispondere a tono. Così fece un passo avanti, sollevò il mento e gonfiò il petto.

E sorrise.

 

«Hai ragione, perdonami. Non mi sono accorto di averla presa».

Gliela indicò, giusto alle proprie spalle.

 

«Eccola, come vedi sta bene e--»

 

Crowley lo superò per inginocchiarsi esattamente di fronte al tavolino dove la pianticella giaceva rigogliosa.

 

«Cosa le è successo?!»

 

«Niente, è—fiorita».

 

«Fiorita? È diventata un bouquet! Come diavo—angel—come hai fatto in così poco tempo a ridurla in questo stato?!»

 

Non sapeva cosa dire, ma ci provò.

 

«Ecco, potrebbe essermi rimasta un po’ troppo vicino mentre stavo pensando», si arrischiò, le mani giunte con i polpastrelli degli indici a tamburellare fra loro.

 

Crowley si alzò. Rimase immobile per quelli che parvero eoni, dopodiché di portò una mano al volto e si tolse gli occhiali, per andare subito a sfregarli con le prime due dita della mano sinistra.

Aziraphale sapeva che per lui quello equivaleva a lungo e pesante sospiro.

 

Quando la smise non rinforcò gli occhiali.

 

«Lascia perdere», disse con tono mogio. Non sembrava arrabbiato.

 

Il che gli parve strano.

 

Gli parve tuttavia il momento giusto per coglierlo in contropiede.

 

«Tè?»

 

«Vino».

 

 

**\------**

 

Crowley giaceva con le gambe allungate mollemente sul divano, gli occhi chiusi e il bicchiere in mano. Sembrava completamente a suo agio.

Dall’altra parte del piccolo salotto vi era invece Aziraphale, seduto composto, il bicchiere ancora intonso in mano, le ginocchia strette e lo sguardo basso.

 

«Si può sapere a cosa stavi pensando per ridurla così?»

 

Il vino fra le mani dell’angelo vorticò pericolosamente.

 

Aveva scelto. Si sarebbe comportato da buon amico, non avrebbe detto niente. Meglio seimila ulteriori anni ad avere Crowley come amico al suo fianco piuttosto che un vano tentativo che lo avrebbe allontanato per sempre da lui.

 

«Pensavo a ciò che è successo poco fa nel tuo appartamento».

 

 _Cazzo_.

 

Lo aveva detto davvero.

Sgranò gli occhi con aria colpevole, ma non li rivolse verso il demone, quanto verso il bicchiere stesso che sembrava non avesse intenzione di placare i propri fluttui.

 

«A qualcosa in particolare».

 

La voce fingeva noncuranza ma lo sentiva chiaro e tondo. L’aria si era come congelata intorno a loro.

 

Ok, poteva ancora mettervi una pezza.

 

«Pensavo al fatto che a volte sono proprio sciocco», e sollevò lo sguardo, finalmente incrociando quello dell’amico, che sembrava aver definitivamente ripreso l’abitudine a non sbattere le palpebre.

 

«Ti ho messo tremendamente in imbarazzo. Non pensavo che avremmo tirato così per le lunghe questo nostro _scherzo_ ».

 

E sorrise nuovamente, ostentando falsa sicurezza.

 

«Spero tu non sia arrabbiato», continuò giulivo. «Non vorrei mai che decidessi, non so, di svanire per un secolo come quella volta nel milletrecento, sai».

 

Crowley rimase immobile.

 

Per circa un minuto Aziraphale pensò addirittura di aver inavvertitamente bloccato il tempo perché nessun muscolo, nervo o pelo del corpo del suo amico dava segno di vita.

Poi, all’improvviso, si mosse.

 

Si mise a sedere, poi in piedi, e in una singola, lunghissima falcata scacciò via lo spazio fra loro.

E fu di nuovo in ginocchio, Crowley, ai piedi del proprio migliore amico, senza toccarlo questa volta in alcun modo.

Non vi era nulla delle movenze del serpente in tutto ciò.

 

«Dimmi la verità».

 

«Ma è la verità», rise teso.

 

«Angelo».

 

«Crowley, ti assicuro che--»

 

«Angelo», lo interruppe. «Possiamo continuare questo teatrino per il resto dei nostri giorni se lo desideri, sino a che tutte le mie piante e tutti i tuoi libri non saranno rispettivamente nella tua libreria e nel mio appartamento, ma non credo sia il modo migliore per spendere l’esistenza. Parla».

 

Disse l’ultima parola non come un ordine, ma con una dolcezza tutta sua.

 

Aziraphale si morse il labbro inferiore e si ritrovò a fissare gli occhi del proprio amico, che questa volta parevano implorarlo senza malizia alcuna.

 

«Non voglio perderti per un capriccio».

 

Lo disse tutto d’un fiato, ma trovò il coraggio di non distogliere lo sguardo.

Se doveva essere la fine, l’avrebbe guardata in faccia dal primo istante.

 

«Spiegati meglio».

 

Certo che non lo rendeva mica facile.

 

Sospirò con aria rassegnata e riprese.

 

«Ho paura che se ti dicessi ciò che voglio sul serio finiresti per andartene. Non dovrei provare per te quello che provo, questo desiderio costante di toccarti e baciarti e altre cose che non so neanche se posso o non posso fare, specialmente non con te. E se anche solo uno di questi miei desideri finisse per spingerti via da me non potrei mai, mai perdonarmelo, perché anche un solo ulteriore minuto sapendo che non posso raggiungerti da nessuna parte del mondo per me sarebbe insopportabile. E preferisco passare l’eternità godendo della tua amicizia piuttosto che rischiarmela con qualsiasi altra cosa».

 

Chissà come se ne sarebbe andato.

Forse avrebbe addotto a una scusa o semplicemente si sarebbe alzato, avrebbe varcato per l’ultima volta la porta della sua libreria e non lo avrebbe mai più visto.

O forse gli avrebbe inveito contro, perché un angelo e un demone che si comportavano così non si erano mai sentiti prima.

Ma questa per lui era impensabile: a Crowley non era mai interessato di questa loro differenza, ed era sempre stato Aziraphale stesso a far leva su questa scusa per qualsiasi proposta azzardata proposta dal demone.

 

Si sentì molto stupido e molto ipocrita.

 

No, la risposta sarebbe stata diversa, legata ad aspetti personali.

Tipo che non poteva immaginarsi accanto a un noioso libraio amante del cibo. Che come amico per passare il tempo andava bene, ma nulla di più.

 

Tutto questo passò per la testa di Aziraphale, e durò meno di un battito di ciglia, ovvero il tempo che impiegò Crowley a macinare le informazioni appena ricevute connesso al suo tempo di reazione.

Difatti il demone si sollevò un poco sulle gambe, abbastanza per andare a stenderne una mentre l’altra si appoggiava sul cuscino della poltrona che giaceva sotto l’angelo, fra la sua coscia e il bracciolo.

 

Allungo una mano, la portò dietro alla nuca dell’altro, affondandola nei capelli da cherubino e la portò a sé, facendola appoggiare delicatamente sulla sua.

 

Aziraphale aspettò che cominciasse a parlare e forse non si rendeva conto di quanto Crowley fosse in estrema difficoltà.

 

« _You’re so clever»_ , mormorò infine il demone, gli occhi chiusi _. «How can somebody as clever as you be so stupid?_ »

 

Forse lo prese come un via libera, forse non seppe semplicemente resistere, o forse l’angelo capì che se doveva comportarsi da stupido, tanto valeva farlo fino sino alla fine.

Si spinse in avanti con il volto e finalmente trovò ciò che da millenni lo tormentava.

 

Le labbra di Crowley lo accolsero immediatamente, ma sarebbe sciocco dire che fu un bacio da mozzare il fiato.

Indimenticabile sicuramente, per motivi giusti e sbagliati.

 

Quelli sbagliati erano semplicemente dati dal fatto che Aziraphale non avesse mai baciato qualcuno sulle labbra – se non qualche conoscenza russa e durante qualche passo di gavotta -, men che meno un suo interesse amoroso, dal momento che l’unico che avesse mai avuto fosse lì in quell’istante davanti a lui.

Crowley se ne accorse e dovette trattenersi dal ridere per non smorzare l’entusiasmo dell’altro, che pareva essersi arenato sulla sua bocca.

Anche se non poté reprimere un sorriso, e lo usò come scusa per farlo separare giusto un istante, il tempo di guardarlo negli occhi.

 

«Non male come inizio per uno che non ha mai neanche provato», sussurrò sulle labbra dell’altro, andando a posare l’unica mano libera sulla sua coscia.

«Ora, _angelo_ , lascia che ti insegni».

 

\-----

 

 

Forse bloccarono il tempo giusto un paio di volte o forse semplicemente lasciarono gli anni scorrere come fossero pioggia, ma fatto sta che Crowley gli insegnò davvero qualsiasi cosa sapesse:

 

gli spiegò, non propriamente a parole, come mordere teneramente le labbra e la lingua per far sì che l’altro potesse provare quella giusta quantità di dolore tale da stuzzicare;

 

gli fece scovare tanti piccoli punti lungo il collo che potevano provocare gradevoli scariche di piacere se titillati nel modo giusto;

 

indicò lui dove lasciare che le mani scorressero mentre la bocca era intenta in altri luoghi, e soprattutto gli dimostrò come liberarsi di una camicia in pochi istanti senza l’utilizzo di alcun miracolo o trucco.

 

Una parte delle lezioni particolarmente intensa fu quella in cui Crowley dimostrò all’angelo che quelle zone che tanto stava imparando ad apprezzare sul proprio collo, sulla nuca e sulla mandibola, non si trovavano unicamente lì, ma ovunque. E si dedicò a mostrarglieli uno ad uno, come il più ligio degli insegnanti: le clavicole furono il primo passo, ma da lì fu una lenta discesa verso il paradiso per Aziraphale, che cominciò ad intuire come mai agli umani quel contatto piacesse così tanto. E dire che loro non avevano un demone a disposizione.

 

Scoprì che lo deliziava immensamente sentire le dita del demone su di sé, in particolare a disegnare cerchi pigri sul petto, mentre adorava sentire posizionare dallo sterno al ventre una serie di baci lenti e ravvicinati.

La stessa cosa, tuttavia, gli provocava il solletico se fatta nell’interno coscia e sull’inguine.

Se però Crowley ripercorreva questo medesimo percorso con la lingua biforcuta invece che con le labbra, ecco che la cosa assumeva tutt’altro significato.

 

Scoprì anche che certe reazioni che aveva avuto nel corso dei millenni in presenza del demone non dovevano essere risolte con un miracolo, ma con gesti ben più complessi e semplici al tempo stesso, che Crowley gli mostrò così tante volte nel corso di quel tempo infinito che perse il conto. E molte di queste le implorò lui stesso.

 

Ma la cosa che forse lo colpì di più non fu tanto il piacere ricevuto, che tuttavia fu quanto di più sensazionale scoperto da lui in quei sei millenni, quanto il fatto che amasse provocare lo stesso nel suo insegnante, che si stupì non poco quando l’angelo prese l’iniziativa, spingendolo con la schiena sul divano, per poter ripetere ciò che senza parole gli aveva mostrato fino a pochi istanti prima lui stesso.

 

Certo, la sua lingua forse non sapeva fare cose incredibili, ma da come si sentì stringere i ricci più e più volte, e dal suo nome mormorato a mezza voce, intuì che anche la sua non doveva essere tanto male.

 

Aziraphale si anche domandò se l’altro dovesse avere una qualche particolare attrazione per i capelli di lui, perché non perdeva l’occasione per accarezzarli con dolcezza o tirarli, a seconda dell’occasione presentatasi.

E fu con suo grande stupore che scoprì che apprezzava grandemente entrambi i trattamenti e che, soprattutto, amava affondare le proprie dita nella chioma rossa dell’altro.

 

Se fossero stati umani se la sarebbero presa indubbiamente più con calma, ma nessuno dei due riusciva a resistere: ogni istante era un nuovo mostrare o una nuova scoperta, e dal momento che la spossatezza non li avrebbe colti - se non l’avessero voluta - così come la fame, la sete o la necessità di guardarsi negli occhi e riprendere fiato, non smisero finché non ebbero testato l’uno le conoscenze dell’altro una, due, mille volte.

 

E per il guardarsi negli occhi, non ebbero certo bisogno di interrompersi. Non vi era nulla che potesse fermare quella ricerca costante dell’approvazione dell’altro. O forse non era approvazione, ma semplice desiderio di poter leggere dentro l’altro in qualsiasi momento.

 

E forse parlarono un sacco o forse non si dissero nulla, ma non sarebbe stato comunque necessario. Non lì, non in quel momento.

 

In futuro magari, o quando il concetto del tempo si fosse ristabilito, si sarebbero messi l’uno di fronte all’altro, pronti a discutere di qualsiasi cosa, ma in quell’istante si trattava di un qualcosa di superfluo.

 

 

Ma due cose si dissero, senza alcun dubbio:

anzitutto Aziraphale stabilì che sì, gli angeli, come gli esseri umani e i demoni, potevano assolutamente provare piacere.

E che questo fosse simile o meno a quello di essere accanto a Dio non è dato sapere.

 

Secondariamente, concordarono entrambi, di comune accordo, che ne era valsa la pena di attendere tutti quei millenni per un solo ed unico motivo, dacché se avessero scoperto prima di cosa fossero capaci un angelo e un demone intenti a ballare insieme, difficilmente avrebbero avuto il tempo e la voglia di interrompersi per salvare il mondo dall’Apocalisse.

 

Anche se, ammisero, probabilmente non se ne sarebbero neanche accorti.

 

 

 


	2. Invidia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Invidia

«Ma devi per forza lavarla a mano?»  
   
L’angelo era seduto su di un muretto, ed osservava.  
Aveva deciso quella mattina stessa di passare dall’appartamento dell’amico per trascinarlo in un nuovo localino che aveva aperto nella zona di Highgate, ma con suo grande disappunto lo aveva trovato intento a lavare la macchina.  
Ora, disappunto sino a un certo punto, dacché lo stava facendo indossando come parte superiore unicamente una canotta esageratamente attillata, nera, che per un istante gli parve quasi gli si fosse incollata addosso, come fosse una seconda pelle.  
Aveva provato a distrarlo, a convincerlo con garbo, ma a nulla era valso.  
Era come cercare di interrompere un rituale.  
   
Dunque si era seduto su di un muretto subito accanto alla Bentley, lievemente rialzato rispetto alla scena, di modo da poter osservare dall’alto.  
Fu una scelta peculiare, perché da quella esatta posizione poteva osservare al meglio la reazione della muscolatura di Crowley a certi movimenti. Tipo, i grandi movimenti circolari che effettuava con una spugna morbidissima – scelta appositamente di modo che non potesse rigarla in modo alcuno - gli permettevano di godere al meglio del lavoro dei suoi bicipiti, delle spalle magre ma toniche e ben tornite.  
Quando cercava di raggiungere un posto un poco più lontano, tipo il centro del tetto della vettura, si allungava tutto, l’addome e il petto in appoggio sulla carrozzeria bagnata, tanto che quando ripeté l’operazione più volte, andando a bagnare nuovamente la spugna nel secchio che Crowley stesso aveva messo giusto sotto i suoi piedi, l’angelo non poté fare a meno di notare quanto l’acqua fosse andata a disegnare sulla canotta, che adesso risultava ancora più aderente di prima. Per un istante quasi pensò che potesse essere unicamente un trucco del suo amico e che quelle fossero in realtà le sue scaglie, e dovette trattenersi dal chiedergli di togliersela per provare la propria teoria.  
   
Quando pose quella domanda, non fu per mettergli fretta. Non ne aveva più ormai, ma per pura e semplice curiosità.  
La macchina, da novant'anni a quella parte, era sempre stata intonsa, lucente, senza un graffio, e non poteva credere che fosse un qualcosa dovuto unicamente al lavoro maniacale del demone.  
   
«Ovvio che non devo per forza», iniziò Crowley, che con un piccolissimo panno di tessuto pregiato stava asciugano i finimenti della vettura. «Ma questa bellezza si è comportata in modo eccelso negli ultimi mesi e ogni tanto va premiata».  
   
Non si stupì quando lo vide fare un grattino allo specchietto retrovisore sinistro.  
Si stupì solo quando sentì l’autoradio accendersi sommessamente dall'interno della macchina stessa, di modo che della musica particolarmente bassa riempisse l’aria circostante. Dovevano essere per forza i Queen, ma non riusciva a cogliere né la melodia né le parole. Ciò che ne risultava era che sembrava che l’auto stesse facendo le fusa.  
   
Una morsa prese lo stomaco di Aziraphale per un istante, e non si trattava di fame.  
   
L’avrebbe volentieri rigata, se non fosse stato che difficilmente Crowley lo avrebbe perdonato.  
Non tanto per il gesto in sé, risolvibilissimo con un miracolo, quanto per le intenzioni.  
Scrollò il pensiero di dosso e decise di distrarsi, cominciando a decantare al proprio amico il menù del luogo dove lo avrebbe portato di lì a poco.


	3. Gola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gola

Dopo seimila anni sulla terra, Aziraphale aveva sviluppato una serie di comportamenti tali da permettergli di mescolarsi con gli esseri umani.  
Batteva le ciglia, respirava – il più delle volte -, dormiva – o, perlomeno, aveva comprato un letto e ogni tanto vi si sdraiava -, si faceva lunghi bagni caldi e, ultimo ma sicuramente non meno importante, mangiava.

Aveva imparato ad apprezzare l’arte degli umani di trasformare semplici ingredienti in pure opere d’arte, sopraffine.  
Aveva visto la prima pagnotta di pane essere sfornata e ancora ricordava la fragranza della crosta, il calore e il profumo che emanava. E il sapore, oh, il sapore! Un qualcosa di così genuino.  
Quello era stato il suo “frutto proibito”, ciò che lo aveva trascinato nel peccato.  
Che poi, peccato.  
Come poteva essere peccaminoso un arrosto con patate? E la ratatouille? Non poteva certo essere opera del demonio. Certe torte poi avevano anche nomi molto puri.  
Tipo la torta paradiso, con la sua morbidezza, o il pan degli angeli.  
Assolutamente portate non sante, ma quasi.  
Aveva qualche dubbio sulla profiterole ed era quasi convinto che fosse stato Crowley stesso ad ispirare il pasticcere di corte di Caterina de Medici, ma se da una tentazione altrui ne era derivato qualcosa di così estatico, non poteva certo essere così malvagio.

Ancora si commuoveva al pensiero delle cene di Lucullo, povero Diav—no. Povera anima.  
Anni e anni di bagordi con cibo incredibile, bellissimo a vedersi e delizioso al palato, andati in fumo per via dei soldi. Ecco, i soldi erano il vero problema, non il cibo.  
Il cibo era quanto di più puro potesse esserci sulla terra.  
Certo, a parte i bambini, ma loro erano in divenire e avrebbero potuto scegliere cosa essere in futuro, se buoni o cattivi.  
Mentre il cibo esisteva unicamente per sfamare e per far godere l’uomo.

E dal momento che Aziraphale non aveva alcun bisogno di saziarsi, si limitava a goderne.

Crowley a volte lo osservava – in realtà ciò avveniva sempre –, accompagnandolo nei vari locali dove con lentezza ma caparbietà ordinava tutto ciò che lo ispirasse.  
Le espressioni che comparivano sul volto dell’angelo quando era in estasi da cibo erano uno spettacolo imperdibile:  
dapprima vi era la sua curiosità, che faceva sì che lo tempestasse di domande su cosa potesse esserci nei vari piatti e su quale fosse il più buono. Aziraphale più volte lo aveva accusato di averlo tentato nel scegliere così tanti piatti per un solo pasto, ma non essendo la sazietà prerogativa angelica, finiva sempre il tutto con un finto sguardo di ammonimento nei confronti del demonio seguita dalla lettura del menù dei dolci.  
A volte aveva anche provato a precisare di non essere fautore di alcuna tentazione nei suoi confronti, perlomeno non voluta, ma ormai sapeva a memoria tutto quel teatrino e si divertiva quasi a prendervi parte. Ovviamente non lo dimostrava: non poteva dargli tutta quella soddisfazione.

Dopo la curiosità vi era l’attesa. Ogni cameriere sembrava stesse portando il suo piatto, per poi cambiare direzione repentinamente. Il suo stomaco borbottava di aspettativa e le sue dita tamburellavano sul tavolo con fare irrequieto. Quella era la fase della cena in cui Crowley avrebbe potuto parlare di qualsiasi cosa, importante o meno che fosse, che tanto le informazioni sarebbero entrate in un orecchio dell’angelo e uscite dall’altro. L’attesa di solito veniva tappata con il vino, cosa che il diavolo apprezzava ben più del cibo stesso.

Quando infine veniva portato il cibo, era un costante susseguirsi di emozioni: gli occhi gli si ingrandivano e passavano qualche istante buono a saziarsi a loro volta con l’immagine del piatto; arricciava il naso, cercando di farvi entrare quanto più profumo possibile, come ad anticipare il sapore che ne sarebbe venuto di lì a poco e infine, con la delicatezza di un chirurgo, utilizzava le posate per portare alla bocca la varia pletora di piatti che offriva la cucina.  
E ancora, le labbra andavano a chiudersi, subito seguite dalle palpebre, per emettere una serie di mugolii sommessi che solo Crowley stesso aveva il piacere di udire.  
E dopo tutto questo assurdo e piacevolissimo teatrino riapriva gli occhi, sospirando, per emettere il proprio verdetto.

«Delizioso».


	4. Accidia

Quel giorno, decise Aziraphale, non avrebbe fatto niente.  
La pioggia scrosciante si intravvedeva attraverso le finestre del suo appartamento, al piano superiore della libreria, e fu con una qual certa gratitudine che si stiracchiò sulla poltrona foderata di velluto chiaro su cui ormai da decenni aveva deciso di dedicarsi alle proprie letture per piacere personale.  
Ovvero tutte.  
   
Certo, pensò, era da circa tre settimane che non effettuava un miracolo.  
Presto se ne sarebbero accorti.  
Non che tre settimane agli occhi di esseri immortali fossero una quantità di tempo degna di nota, ma in quegli ultimi anni gli avevano dato noie.  
   
“Hai solamente salvato un gattino su un albero questa settimana”, lo aveva ammonito uno degli sgherri di Michele tramite un biglietto passivo-aggressivo trasmessogli l’ultima volta.  
Era indubbiamente vero, ma era stato alquanto difficile convincerlo con le buone a scendere.  
   
E poi nella vita di tutti i giorni non era più così facile far scalpore con dei miracoli.  
Fosse stato in un qualche paese in guerra. O a Manchester.  
Ecco, lì sicuramente avrebbe trovato tutti gli spunti di cui aveva bisogno.  
   
Lanciò un’occhiata fuori dalla finestra.  
   
Ma ciò implicava uscire, e lui aveva appena messo su il tè. E gettato un ciocco nel fuoco.  
Sarebbe stato uno spreco per quelle povere foglie di tè, cresciute magari con gravi difficoltà grazie alle povere e callose mani di un contadino sfruttato. Come poteva permettere che il tutto andasse sprecato così? Per Manchester, poi. E quell’albero certamente non si era sacrificato per nulla.  
   
Fatto stava che adesso se una vergine rimaneva incinta non si gridava più certo al miracolo, e come poteva lavorare al meglio con tutto quello scetticismo?  
   
No, sarebbe rimasto a casa, aspettando che spiovesse.  
Dopotutto, aveva tutto il tempo del mondo.  
 


	5. Avarizia

Tutto ciò non bastava.  
Aziraphale si guardò intorno, contrito.  
La libreria era colma. Ormai non vi era un singolo angolo del negozio che non fosse ricoperto di libri, tomi, volumi. Negli ultimi mesi la sua ricerca spasmodica lo aveva spinto ad allargare ancora di più la propria collezione e il risultato era che non vi era più modo di muoversi con facilità fra quelle quattro mura.  
Crowley era seduto in bilico su quella che doveva essere una serie di enciclopedie botaniche del sedicesimo secolo. Non certo per maleducazione o mancanza di rispetto, ma il divano era occupato da alcune monografie che l’angelo stava studiando e che non poteva spostare perché avrebbe rischiato di perderle in mezzo a tutto quel caos.  
   
«Credo tu debba darti una regolata», sentenziò il demonio dall’alto del suo scranno cartaceo, guardandosi intorno dopo essersi abbassato gli occhiali sul naso.  
   
«Non so di cosa tu stia parlando», rispose facendo finta di niente, insinuandosi fra le pile pericolanti con due calici vuoti e una bottiglia. Versò il primo bicchiere e lo porse al proprio ospite, che in tutta risposta allungò la mano verso la bottiglia stessa e ne prese una golata, continuando a guardarsi intorno.  
   
«Questo posto potrebbe prendere fuoco da un momento all’altro».  
«Non lo farà».  
«Non ci sarà Adam questa volta a riportare tutto indietro, angelo. Devi liberarti di loro».  
Lo sguardo che Aziraphale gli rivolse sarebbe stato meno sconvolto se avesse bestemmiato.  
   
«Non posso  _liberarmi_ di loro, non essere sciocco! Sono miei!».  
   
L’angelo si sedette esattamente sulla pila accanto a quella di Crowley, opere teatrali classiche relativamente rare ma che sarebbero finite sicuramente al macero se lui non se ne fosse preso cura. Il demone notò che, mentre con una mano l’amico sorseggiava il vino, con l’altra stava accarezzando un tomo come fosse un gatto.  
Non disse nulla per non interromperlo e vedere quanto sarebbe andato avanti.  
   
Rimasero in silenzio qualche minuto, sino a che il libraio non si voltò verso l’altro con un movimento di busto rapido, tanto che la pila sotto di sé oscillò pericolosamente. Un effetto domino in quel posto sarebbe risultato a dir poco disastroso.  
Gli occhi gli si ingigantirono e un’espressione di pura gioia gli illuminò il volto.  
   
«Potrei portarne un po’ da te! Il tuo appartamento è grande e vuoto, ce ne starebbero a migliaia».  
   
Crowley alzò un dito nella direzione dell’amico per zittirlo mentre finiva di dare una profonda golata al vino. Con un sospiro e uno schiocco soddisfatto la finì, tornando subito dopo a fissare il fautore della proposta.  
   
«Non ci pensare neanche».  
   
«Ma casa tua ha un sacco di spazio! A malapena hai i mobili», disse piccato.  
   
«Si chiama feng-shui. Serve a riequilibrare la mia pace interiore nei confronti del mondo esterno».  
   
«Che male ti ha fatto il mondo esterno?»  
   
«Mi ha messo fra i piedi un amico accumulatore seriale che pensa di darmi lezioni sul design di interni quando da lui a malapena si vede il pavimento».  
   
Aziraphale sbuffò dal naso, stizzito, voltandogli le spalle. Nuovamente, Crowley temette che sarebbero finiti a gambe all’aria.  
Osservò la sua nuca riccioluta qualche istante prima di sospirare. Fece schioccare le dita della mano libera, attirando così nuovamente l’attenzione dell’altro.  
   
«Il tuo vicino qui accanto, sai, quel barbiere con quell’enorme magazzino», cominciò con aria noncurante. «Sembra appena aver realizzato di voler passare il resto della sua vita su di un’isola tropicale, magari gestendo un bar. Sole, mare, cosa potrebbe volere di più? Una grossa tentazione, sai. Sempre meglio quello che passare il resto della propria esistenza facendo qualcosa che non gli dà davvero soddisfazione. Basterebbe solo fare la giusta offerta per convincerlo a vendere e vederlo partire domani stesso».  
   
Gli occhi dell’angelo si illuminarono, ancora più chiari di quanto già non fossero, e una mano si allungò verso quella del demone, stringendogliela delicatamente.  
   
«Oh, Crowley».  
   
«Taci».


	6. Ira

In ginocchio, la spada di fronte a sé, teneva i palmi a terra su quella che poteva essere sabbia.  
Si sentiva spossato, il peso delle ali quanto mai prepotente, come se gli fossero state impiantate pochi istanti prima e non sin dall’inizio dei tempi.

Avevano vinto.

Intorno a sé un silenzio angosciante e la solitudine, poiché gli altri angeli avevano lasciato il campo di battaglia subito dopo la sconfitta degli avversari.

Nemici.

Fratelli fino a pochi istanti prima, o forse tanto, tanto tempo addietro.  
Il concetto del tempo non era importante ma non rendeva meno doloroso tutto ciò che era accaduto.

Lucifero si era sollevato contro tutti loro, portando se stesso e tanti altri alla rovina.  
Li aveva visti.  
Stelle cadenti, uno dopo l’altro.  
Alcuni avevano urlato, implorando pietà, trafitti da armi celestiali e dalla punizione divina sul posto.  
Altri no.  
Altri non avevano imbracciato armi, ma erano rimasti in piedi di fronte alla volontà divina facendo una sola domanda.

“Perché?”

Perché non potevano sapere, non potevano fare ciò che ritenevano buono e giusto, perché non era loro permesso di guardare ciò che Dio aveva in mente?  
Perché li aveva creati, in mezzo a tante schiere di angeli fedeli, se un giorno, quel giorno, sarebbero dovuti cadere?

Alcuni si erano lasciati semplicemente andare, senza un battito di ali né un rimorso.  
Alcuni avevano lottato per questa domanda, e Lucifero, il più splendente fra gli serafini, era fra questi. Lo aveva visto affrontare Michele, faccia a faccia, ed era certo che da quello scontro il Cielo sarebbe crollato.

Quando anche lui cadde, non rimase più nulla.

Aziraphale pensò allo sguardo di Raffaele, triste ma sicuro, alle sue ali candide che esattamente di fronte ai suoi occhi cominciarono ad ardere come brace e alle ultime parole che stava per mormorargli, a un passo di distanza, ma che gli morirono in gola e che tenne per sé, prima di svanire in un battito.

Colpì la sabbia, Aziraphale.  
La colpì con forza, con i pugni chiusi, più e più volte.  
Dio lo stava guardando, lo sapeva e non gli importava.

Non era giusto tutto ciò.  
Non era giusto che lui fosse rimasto fedele e che tanti altri fossero svaniti così, divenuti nemico senza motivo alcuno, il tutto per una domanda.  
Non era giusta la gioia dei suoi compagni angeli nel sapersi vincitori, non era giusto il suo essere lì, su quel campo di battaglia.

Avrebbe voluto chiedere “perché” ad alta voce, avrebbe voluto alzare gli occhi al cielo terso e gridare la domanda proibita con tutta la forza che aveva in corpo, ma non lo fece.  
Per paura, per reverenza nei confronti del suo Dio.  
Si limitò ad urlare e a battere i pugni, con tutta la forza rimastagli, sino a sconquassarsi per il dolore le nocche candide.

Poi, all’improvviso, si sentì vuoto.

E fu di nuovo silenzio.


	7. Superbia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antefatto: Nella Genesi 19, Sodoma viene distrutta perché gli abitanti della città si erano dimostrati empi di fronte alla volontà divina e il castigo finale venne quando una notte si presentarono alla porta della città due angeli, che Lot stesso prese in casa per sfamarli e far loro un letto. Il resto degli abitanti della città si presentò durante la notte per far loro del male (alcune traduzioni dicono per sodomizzarli ma sospetto vi siano degli errori e che si tratti di “semplice” violenza fisica). Ho apportato alcune modifiche per questioni di storia, ovviamente.

Osservava la distesa di Sodoma con sgomento, una distesa ormai infuocata dove si potevano notare gruppi di sfollati che cercavano rifugio l’uno nelle case dell’altro - puntini indistinti in lontananza - ma senza successo alcuno.

La furia del Signore li colpì tutti, dal primo all’ultimo, e nulla poterono fare l’angelo e il diavolo che scrutavano l’orrore dall’alto di una collina. 

«È tutto nel Grande Piano», mormorò. «Se lo sono sicuramente meritato».

Quando era giunto lì, pochi giorni prima, ospite di Lot per intercessione divina, era stato accolto con tutti i crismi dovuti ad un angelo della sua entità. Aveva parlato per bocca di Dio ed era stato trattato come fosse tale. Non che fosse stato giusto, ma sicuramente piacevole. 

Li aveva lasciati fare.

Era difficile che gli venissero affidati compiti simili, ma lo aveva preso come un premio per il suo lavoro sulla terra. Il fatto che il suo avversario fosse lì in quella casa con lui lo aveva però lo aveva messo in allarme.  
Gli aveva chiesto il perché della sua presenza ma la sua risposta era stata priva di una vera risposta.

«Tira una brutta aria», mormorò Crowley, seduto alla mensa di Lot, esattamente accanto all’angelo. «Non sia mai che ci sia bisogno della mia intercessione».  
«So sistemare le brutte situazioni da solo, grazie».  
«E chi ha mai parlato di sistemarle», disse lui con una qual certa malizia della voce.

Certo, avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo di trovare il demone in una delle cinque città della Pianura, note per il loro peccati e la perdizione della gente che vi abitava.  
Ma in quei due giorni non aveva notato altro che Cananei intenti nella loro vita di tutti i giorni, senza blasfemie particolari, così come si potevano trovare ovunque; inoltre Lot lo aveva accolto come un figlio e si era dimostrato più che pio nei propri comportamenti, tanto che aveva aperto la porta della propria casa senza remore alcune ad un pellegrino dai lunghi boccoli rossi, che aveva ben pensato di cercare rifugio proprio contemporaneamente all’angelo stesso.

E i guai arrivarono, come un fulmine a ciel sereno.

Un gruppo di uomini bussò una notte, affermando di sapere della presenza dell’angelo, mandato da Dio stesso come monito. Volevano venissero con loro, per dimostrare che non si sarebbero piegati a nessuno, men che meno all’Onnipotente.  
Lot, vestito da notte e con in mano un piccolo lumicino tremante, non li fece entrare, ma fece qualcosa che all’angelo gelò in sangue nelle vene.  
Offrì loro le proprie figlie, in cambio della salvezza dei propri ospiti.

Fu Aziraphale stesso a intromettersi fisicamente fra gli intrusi e Lot.

«Dio non vuole tutto ciò! Lascia le tue figlie fuori da questa storia e allontanati», intimò l’angelo. 

Lot lo guardò con occhi spaventati mentre veniva afferrato per la lunga tunica immacolata, strattonato fuori dalla casa amica. E dietro al padrone di casa, con suo sommo sollievo, Aziraphale vide Crowley prendere le donne di casa, la giovane moglie di Lot e le sue due figlie, appena più che bambine, per farle allontanare di lì di nascosto. Le avrebbe condotte sulla giusta strada, al sicuro, via dalla città, se ciò era che il signore desiderava. Non si interrogò troppo sul fatto che fosse un demone quello che le stesse effettivamente salvando.  
Non ne ebbe il tempo, perché era già stato trascinato con forza per le strade polverose della città da quel gruppo di peccatori.

Non voleva far loro del male, non era suo compito, ma non poteva certo lasciare che lo discorporassero.  
Forse, pensò, era il giusto momento per mostrare la sua vera natura. Già sentiva il peso inconsistente delle ali sulla schiena quando il rombo basso di un tuono scosse le fondamenta della città. 

E cominciò la fine.

Quando rincrociò Crowley erano lontani da tutto e tutti e ormai era troppo tardi.  
Le grida di uomini e donne si innalzavano sopra il rumore dei lapilli che colpivano le fragili case di pietra, ma presto non vi fu più nulla. Solo silenzio, dolore e fiamme.

Aziraphale non riusciva a capacitarsene.   
Era stato trattato dal suo stesso Dio come un’esca, una scusa. 

«Le ragazzine sono al sicuro con il padre», mormorò il demone, lo sguardo che rifletteva le fiamme distante. O forse erano semplicemente i suoi stessi occhi, l’angelo non seppe dirlo.  
«E la madre?», chiese dopo un istante di silenzio.  
Crowley non rispose. Spostò lo sguardo verso un sentiero lontano che a malapena si intravvedeva. Sulla sommità di questo sentiero vi era un qualcosa che Aziraphale non seppe inizialmente identificate, ma che prestò vide per ciò che era. Una donna. O perlomeno, quella che un tempo era stata una donna. 

Non disse più nulla, scosso.

«Ci sta prendendo gusto con queste “purificazioni”», commentò infine sprezzante Crowley.

«È tutto nel Grande Piano», mormorò. «Se lo sono sicuramente meritato».


End file.
